shroudoftheavatarfandomcom-20200214-history
Deeds
Deeds are used to claim lots. They are usually coming with a house but do not included a basement, the latter would have to be bought extra. If you can't afford a deed or lot or house you can always consider renting from other player. Deeds are available from * Obsidian Crown merchants ingame * housing merchants ingame * player merchants ingame * loot (very rare) * If you finish the quest lines of all paths you obtain a free deed (that is a major undertaking though) * website shop (official SotA addon market, https://www.shroudoftheavatar.com/forum/index.php?forums/house-lot-listings.319/ or player run ones like https://www.shroudmarketplace.com/catalog/Housing-59-1.html or https://store.markeedragon.com/index.php?cat=109) * in the raffle run every release, tickets at housing merchants for 5,000 gold for a deed in a player owned town, 10,000 gold for a ticket for a deed in any location with lots. Deeds come in types: * row lot - can be used to claim a row lot, the addon market one comes with a Wood & Plaster 2-Story Row House * village lot - can be used to claim a village lot or row lot, the addone market one comes with a Shingle-Roof Village Home, the village water lot deed does NOT come with a home included but can be used to claim a land or water lot * town lot - can be used to claim a row, village or town lot, the addon market one comes with a Wood & Plaster 2-Story Village Home, the town water lot deed does NOT come with a home included but can be used to claim a land or water lot * city lot - can be used to claim a row, village, town or city lot, the addon market one comes with a Wood & Plaster 3-Story Village Home, the city water lot deed does NOT come with a home included but can be used to claim a land or water lot * castle lot * keep lot From the raffle one can win deeds that can only be used in player owned towns (POT deeds) while "anywhere deeds" from the Raffle can be used in player owned towns or public towns. Both come in types as listed above on top. So you can have a POT row deed or an anywhere village deed etc. Unclaiming a lot gives the player the deed back to be used again accordingly. One can own and use several deeds at a time. Tax & Prices Deeds can come with the added bonus of being tax free, which means the claimed lot will not charge the common daily tax it otherwise would. Those tax-free deeds were pledge rewards and can be obtained nowadays only through sale from those players or in bundles from the SotA addon store. The prices of player-sold tax free deeds as of July 2018: * tax free POT row lot deed $125 ($299 - $474 for Addon store bundles) * tax free PA row lot deed $252 * tax free POT village lot deeds $250 - $450 or 3,100,000 gold or 968 COTO ($574 - $849 for Addon store bundles) * tax free PA village lot deeds sell for $500 - $900 or for $550 if in package with a village lot & house (total $1,200) * tax free POT town lot deed ~ $550 ($1,699 for Addon store bundles) * tax free PA town lot deed (land only) $880-$900 or 10,000,000 ingame gold or 3,000 COTO, land & water $950 * tax free POT city lot deed ($3,299 for Addon store bundles) Prices for player sold taxed deeds as of July 2018: * Taxed POT row lot deed $30-$35 or 250,000 ingame gold (Addon store $85) * Taxed PA row lot deed $45-$70 (Addon store $99) * Taxed POT village deed $55-$70 or 700,000 ingame gold (Addon store for water & land $245-$300, land only $165) * Taxed PA village lot deed $75-$80 (Addon store land only $179) * Taxed POT town deed $95-$309 or 1,000,000 - 3,000,000 ingame gold or 290 COTO (Addon store for water & land $675, land only $450) * Taxed PA town lot deed $135-$190 * Taxed POT city lot deed $250 (Addon store for water & land $1,575, land only $1050) * Taxed PA city lot deed $500-$850 Category:Housing